


quixotic

by bluelimsa



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelimsa/pseuds/bluelimsa
Summary: After merging with Amon, Akira begins to unconsciously absorb bits and pieces of the demon’s memory. In the wake of such revelations and to complicate matters further, he also begins to realize his feelings for Ryo.





	quixotic

**Author's Note:**

> Also: this is told through Jenny’s eyes because I love her and I thought it would be interesting to explore her point of view.
> 
> quix·ot·ic - /kwikˈsädik/  
> adjective  
> exceedingly idealistic, even when idealism is impractical.

Psycho Jenny’s near omniscience has always been one of her greatest strengths and - aside from her unwavering loyalty - the sole reason she had been specifically chosen by Lord Satan to assist with His Plan. But even she, in all her knowing, couldn’t have predicted this. That a single human, so painfully ordinary as if to it mock her, would change everything.

_Akira Fudo._

She knows everything about him. Everything important anyway. Her abilities allow her to watch him and others; to peer into their minds at will and see their dreams, their pasts, even probable futures. She derives no joy from it but faithfully monitors his activities all the same, always observing with the corner of her mind. Her orders, after all, include watching the boy.

_(She still remembers the conviction in His voice as he issued the command, that undercurrent of **somethingthatmustnotbenamed** , and it makes her tremble. “Watch him,” He had said to her, “and make sure he stays out of harm’s way. But don’t use your powers on him unless I ask you to, understand? His memories and personality must remain intact for this to work.” She had wanted to question Him then - Why him? Why this human? Why are you doing this? - and any lesser demon would have. But she had known him this long, and simply nodded.)_

At first, everything is just as predicted. The creation of His devilman is a complete success. Aside from the expected physical transformations brought on by Amon’s merging with the boy, he successfully retains his weak human heart and shows no significant changes in his personality. He goes to school - same as always (though now he draws attention wherever he goes), attends track meetings (he beats everyone; there is no competition for raw demon strength), then goes home to his foster family (he still misses his own and becoming a devilman hasn’t changed that).

Occasionally, he will visit Lord Satan’s human vehicle - the one who is known to their world as _Ryo Asuka_. (Her master is not limited to one physical form yet He carefully constructs and projects himself into this one for now.) On those days they will meet and hunt rogue demons together. Foolish, disposable ones who’ve taken human forms and instead of exercising caution and waiting for His orders, have chosen to indulge and drew attention to themselves. Her master feels no loss at their demise, and neither does she. The strong ones survive, the weak perish. Such is the way of All.

Everything is just as predicted.

Until one day, a single variable breaks the mold, and changes Everything.

It makes her pause and re-evaluate. _This has only happened once before._ Jenny’s vision clouds for a moment. Then clears. A thousand probabilities are snuffed out of existence all at once, and are replaced by a thousand new. _But what is the cause?_

Outside, the night air stills, the cold stars shiver, the wind changes direction.

Fudo’s shiny, sleek motorcycle appears in front of Asuka’s building a moment later. The darkness of it blends with the surroundings, as does he, but Jenny zeroes in on the boy immediately. (She had seen him toss and turn in his own bed, then throw the covers off in frustration, and snatching a shirt off the back of a chair, leap out of the balcony in haste. Disappearing into the night, but not out of her sight.)

She watches him now. He smoothly dismounts - careful - as if afraid to make any noise, and leans against it but doesn’t come any closer. Just stands there, arms crossed over his now muscular chest, and watches her master’s window. Head tilted back, a strange and serious expression on his face. Jenny has never cared much for deciphering humans; their emotions alien, volatile. But she has never seen this look from him before.

Fudo stays in that spot for forty minutes, lost in thought, unbothered by the cold night air. The moon is huge and bright behind him, a sharp contrast against his lone black figure.

“Can I help you?”

Fudo jumps at her voice, hackles raised. Then relaxes. “Oh, it’s you. Don’t sneak up on me like that,” his voice is light, as though he is conversing with a friend.

Jenny says nothing. Blinks.

He smiles sheepishly, “Um, everything’s fine. Sorry if I woke you up or anything.”

He doesn’t offer any explanation. Awkwardly - like a child caught doing something forbidden and reprimanded - Fudo climbs on his bike, eyes averted. He waves at her once in farewell and then he is gone, leaving dust and questions behind him.

Jenny sees him arrive safely at the Makimura residence and slip into his bedroom without rousing anyone. He lies awake the entire night, drawings patterns on the ceiling with his tired gaze.

***

A week passes and throughout it, Fudo does several things out of the ordinary.

He stops attending track meetings. Leaves the glory to the human girl he lives with, suddenly uninterested. Spends more time at home instead. Listens with an unusual intensity to his foster father’s sermons, every word earning his rapt attention. He swallows hard at the mention of divine love, and looks away.

One evening, the boy turns to the elder human and asks, "Do you think all of God’s creations are capable of love?”

His foster father pauses mid-chew and levels Fudo with a surprised and puzzled look.

It is his wife who speaks first, “Why, of course, Akira!” Her smile is bright and reassuring as she touches her husband’s hand.

He recovers and nods in agreement. “She is right, Akira. Everyone who loves has been born of God and knows God. Whoever does not love does not know God, for God is love.”

The woman then leans closer, reaches for Fudo’s hand, and smiles meaningfully. “And we will always love you no matter what, Akira. Please remember that, alright?”

The boy blushes in embarrassment and laughs, rubs the back of his head. His foster siblings giggle at his discomfort and the conversation changes.

Late at night when sleep eludes him, he wastes time by scrolling through the photos on his phone. She sees him pause on those of him and Asuka when they were both children. These ones bring a smile to his face but also tears. She doesn’t understand why.

***  
Amon still rages within him but he is…less. When Jenny calls out to him one night as Fudo sleeps, Amon is silent. He retreats into the darkness of Fudo’s consciousness and hides. He is afraid, Jenny realizes. _Amon the Champion is afraid._

She almost breaches the privacy of Fudo’s thoughts right there and then but hesitates. Is her master’s order not to use her powers on the boy still in effect? Jenny contemplates for some time and in the end, leaves him alone.

(She will regret it, she knows. But she will not disobey her master - not now, not ever.)

***

When Ryo Asuka gives Fudo allowance to quench his newly awakened urges - be it for food, flesh, or violence - he stares at the offered money as if he doesn’t comprehend. Then smiles and shakes his head. He hands the money back to Asuka and leaves before the other can utter a single protest.

Then it’s just the two of them.

“Jenny”, Asuka says quietly. Her master’s human brow is knit in confusion as he stares after Fudo. Jenny nods and follows the boy with her psychic eye.

He doesn’t head to the red lights district. He doesn’t go home. Instead, he shifts into his devilman form, spreads his wings, and leaps.

He flies for hours before his destination becomes clear. The place where it all started. That lonely cliffside where Fudo and her master had first met all those years ago.

The devilman is tired, but something is driving him forward, a desperation that intrigues Jenny. He reaches it just as dusk turns into night. The rosy tints of the sky all but fade and give way to a deep blue hue speckled with stars. It’s quiet here. No civilization, nothing but the sound of waves crashing against craggy rocks.

Fudo lands at the precipice, hunches forward, catches his breath. He folds his powerful wings behind him and sits at the cliff’s edge, tucks his tail underneath him unconsciously. He raises his chin and stares at the moon in silence. If he hopes to find any answers written on its surface, he receives none. Not any that Jenny can see, anyway.

He remains there until dawn.

***

The boy shows up again at her master’s door the next day, unprompted. He seems flustered as he asks to stay over for a few nights. “I don’t want to endanger the Makimuras any more than I already have,” he explains with feeling. His eyes glance to the right, meet hers. Quickly, he looks away and trains them on Asuka once more. His stance is relaxed but he radiates urgency.

Her master does not care about the human family one way or another, Jenny knows. Nor will he ask how long Fudo plans to stay. She doesn’t need her powers, however, to tell what his answer will be. She sees it in the curve of his mouth, the lowering of his lashes. The sigh that follows is an act. (He had given him His answer long ago - on that same cliff where Fudo had first embraced Him and Jenny had felt the entire Universe ripple and shake in response.)

***  
Fudo is different around her master.

He watches him more now, eyes tracking his every movement. (Lord Satan is aware, Jenny knows.) At times, his expression will cloud or grow serious and intense, reminiscent of that night. Other times, something in Asuka’s actions will cause the boy’s eyes to fill with sudden tears. (Usually, it is when He smiles at him. _Only him._ ) Asuka will grow concerned but Fudo will laugh off his questions and change the subject. Or lie.

(Jenny knows He hates it when he does.)

Outwardly, he is still the same. He is still playful and free with his affections, if not more. He will still throw Asuka into the pool or over his shoulder to get him away from his laptop. He will still try to tickle him to elicit a laugh, even though they both know he is immune to that. He will still embrace him every morning in greeting and lean his head against his shoulder when he is tired. He is always in Asuka’s space. Never far from him.

(Her master allows it all because it is _him_.)

Fudo’s mind is right there; ripe for plucking answers and still Jenny refrains. It is not her place to judge or question. If Fudo intends to harm her master, she will know.

For now she goes along with her duties as if nothing's changed, and watches the two.

“Sometimes it feels like everything I knew is a lie, Ryo.” Fudo says to him one evening when they are both relaxing after a hunt.

Asuka pauses his typing and looks over at him, puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Fudo shrugs and laughs it off. “Ah, I said something weird, didn’t I? Sorry about that.”

Asuka closes his laptop and turns to face him fully. He places his hand on Fudo’s forehead. “Are you feeling alright, Akira?”

Fudo leans into the touch. “Yeah, just been spacing out lately is all.”

Asuka frowns. “You shouldn’t get distracted. If you aren’t focused, a demon could take advantage and attack you when you least expect it.”

Fudo chuckles and pulls the other into a hug, ruffles his hair affectionately. “Oh, Ryo-chan. Always so worried about me.”

 

That night while his human shell sleeps, Lord Satan appears before her. “Jenny,” He intones. “What do you sense?”

For the first time she isn’t sure. “Everything is proceeding as planned. Zennon’s army assembles.”

He frowns at that answer, as if that’s not what He was asking. _Of course_. “And Akira?”

Not _Fudo_ , not _human_. _**Akira**_.

“Amon is quiet.”

His eyes widen. “Oh,” He breathes and vanishes in a flash of blinding light.

***

“Ryo, let’s go do something fun today.”

Jenny watches the boy stand in front of Asuka the next morning, his eyes big and pleading. There is a twinkle of mischievousness in them while Asuka’s own are lined with dark circles. (Consequence of a restless sleep but the cause of which his limited human consciousness is unaware of.) He is more irritable this morning but his retort dies in the face of Fudo’s obvious enthusiasm. He sighs, gulps down the rest of his coffee, and acquiesces. “Fine. What do you have in mind?”

Fudo lets out a cheer and bounces on the balls of his feet. “You’ll see!” His grin is sharp, showing off his fangs. He practically scoops up Asuka into his arms and sprints out of the apartment with inhuman speed.

Jenny hears her master’s loud protests and Fudo’s laughter echo down the hall. As if nothing has changed, she makes her way to the kitchen, starts loading the dishwasher as she already follows the pair with her psychic eye. It doesn’t escape her that in the rush, Asuka had left his white jacket behind.

It was going to be a cold night.

***  
She expects something out of the ordinary, perhaps a hint as to what is happening with Fudo but the place he takes them to is surprisingly mundane, ordinary. _Human._

The pier is already a popular attraction site but it draws an even bigger crowd as it hosts a festival.

(Fudo has been here before, Jenny knows. But as for Asuka, it is his first time.)

As soon as they arrive on Fudo’s motorcycle they are thrown into a whirlwind of activity, loud noises, and louder music. There are humans everywhere but only a few recognize Asuka as the academic celebrity from TV. Perhaps out of courtesy, most do not approach him while those who do are forced away by Fudo’s pointed glares. He links his hand with Asuka’s and draws him away from any unwelcome company. Asuka watches the humans dispassionately but smiles serenely at the devilman beside him.

The day passes in the blink of an eye. Fudo takes them to every open attraction and though the lines are long, they manage to fit multiple rounds on each one. Afterwards, he offers to buy Asuka food but to the other’s amusement ends up eating most of it himself. Throughout it all, Fudo snaps pictures of their antics with his phone. (Most of them are of Asuka’s face. Her master doesn’t know.)

They return around midnight. Jenny watches them embrace for a long time and say goodbyes. (Fudo has obligations with the Makimuras in the morning and can’t stay over, he explains. Lord Satan is not pleased.)

Fudo grins, waves one more time, and speeds off.

When Asuka enters the apartment, he is wearing Fudo’s jacket around his shoulders. It’s big on him and it doesn’t belong.

Jenny’s stare could burn holes into it.

“What?” He snaps when he catches it. She trails her gaze away, turns and silently leaves.

Fudo never asks for the jacket back, and Asuka never volunteers to return it. Before the end of the week, she finds it among his own clothes.

***

“Hey, Ryo, you ever been in love?” Fudo asks him a few days later.

Asuka doesn’t even blink. “You mean lust?”

“No, love.”

A sigh. “Don’t be silly, Akira. What you call ‘love’ is nothing more than a biochemical reaction in the human brain, or –”, he glances down at Fudo’s crotch, “- the sex hormones in your body if you are talking about physical attraction.” Fudo colours.

Asuka tilts his head to the side. “Are you having urges again?” _Deflecting._

But the devilman isn’t that stupid. “So, no.” He slumps in his seat and covers his face with his hands. His knee starts bouncing, a nervous tick that doesn’t escape Asuka.

The blond frowns. “What is it?”

Fudo shakes his head and when he removes his hands, his face is on fire. “I-uh… It’s just that I’m… I think that I’m-”

Asuka connects the dots. “In love with someone?” He turns back to his laptop and continues typing.

“Y-yeah.”

“Hm.” There is a small smile on Asuka’s lips but it doesn’t reach his eyes. (Jenny registers the room temperature drop but Fudo, with his demon body that always naturally runs too hot, does not.) His voice is exceedingly calm when he speaks. “Is it the girl?”

“What, Miki? Ryo, you know she’s like a sister to me!”

Ryo hums but doesn’t reply.

Akira sighs, mumbles something.

“What?”

“I said it’s…It’s not a girl.”

Everything stops. Jenny is hit with another sense of vertigo. Asuka’s typing stutters and he slowly turns to face Fudo, who won’t meet his eyes.

His face is turned away and he seems to shrink on himself as if sensing the blond’s stare. Then suddenly jerks toward him and blindly grabs his hand. “Ryo, I need to tell you something,” he says softly.

Jenny sees her ward freeze in place, his eyes growing wider. A burning sensation at the back of her mind makes her freeze also. She knows _He_ is watching too.

Fudo seems to gather his courage and scoots closer, takes Asuka’s small hand in both of his. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately and I’ve learned a lot. About the world and myself, I think.”

The blond’s gaze is focused on their hands. He doesn’t seem to be breathing.

Fudo continues, unaware, rubs slow circles with his thumb across the other’s hand. “I feel like… something bad might happen soon. So I want to say it now while I have the chance.” He looks up and gently touches Asuka’s cheek, caresses it. “Ryo.”

It must be the way he says his name that snaps the blond out of his reverie because he suddenly jolts to his feet, startling Fudo, and steps back.

“My head hurts. I- I need to go.” Asuka turns and walks away stiffly, ignoring the other’s protests. He retreats into his bedroom and shuts the door behind him.

Fudo stares at the spot where he just stood for a solid minute, his hands still in the air. He slowly lowers them and sighs, slumping forward.

Fifteen minutes pass. Jenny watches Fudo pace around the room in agitation before he suddenly stops. “That’s it.” He approaches the door and knocks loudly. “Ryo, open up. Quit hiding in there! I just wanna talk. You’re starting to make me worry.”

There is no reply from the other side.

“That’s it, I’m coming in.” Even without Amon’s strength, the devilman easily throws the door open and storms in.

Jenny’s psychic reach extends beyond solid walls, of course, so she continues to watch - feeling uncertain once again. She doesn’t know if she was meant to stop Fudo. The buzzing in her mind intensifies, yet her Lord is silent.

“Ryo?”

Fudo finds the blond sitting on his bed, one leg tucked under him. He looks up startled from his phone screen. A photo of them both from the festival night doesn’t escape his notice. Fudo closes the door behind him with his foot and walks toward him.

Asuka stands up quickly, hides the phone in his pocket. “Akira. I’m sorry for making you wait. It’s late so you should get some sleep. We have a big day tomo-“

Fudo doesn’t let him finish. He grabs Asuka by the shoulders and pulls him close. Fudo’s determined expression is the last thing Asuka sees before he kisses him. 

The blond makes a startled noise and goes stock-still in his arms.

The buzzing in Jenny’s mind falls completely silent.

Fudo pulls away slowly, breathing hard. “Ok, you can punch me now if you want,” he says sheepishly, face getting redder.

Asuka’s eyes are closed. He opens them slowly, blinks, and _smiles_.

“Akira", he breathes. And it’s not Ryo Asuka who says it. It’s _**Him**_.

What humans would describe as panic fills Jenny. **No no no no** , she clutches the sides of her head, nearly transforming into her true form in her disarray. Her vision whites out multiples times, moves in and out of focus. Multiple realities all snuffed out at once.

 _‘It is too early, My Lord!’_ she pleads but receives no reply. She tries to make her way toward them but an invisible power holds her back, won’t let her enter.

In the next room, Fudo must sense the change in the air but he doesn’t panic or transform like she expects. Merely tilts his head to the side and softly asks: “Ryo?”

Jenny sees a tender expression come over her Lord’s icy features. “Yes, Akira. It’s okay.” He wraps his arms around Fudo’s neck and pulls him in. Fudo sighs in relief and eagerly meets his lips once more. Somewhere, a shooting star burns through the sky and falls to earth. Lord Satan’s first kiss.

Jenny closes her mind’s eye abruptly. She does not need to see more. The soft murmurs and sighs from the other room are enough of an answer.

They both emerge some time later, hand in hand. Jenny’s back is to them but she can see both smiling, a large blush decorating the devilman’s face. She waits for an explanation or a command at least but receives neither. 

Lord Satan breezes past her, pulling Fudo along with him towards the front exit. Shrugging on his jacket, he holds the door open for Akira, then pauses without turning around. “Don’t wait up for us,” he says quietly and then they are gone.

A terrible weight settles inside her, like a premonition. She says nothing.

They return some time later, just hours before dawn. Stumbling footsteps mixed with laughter. 

Psycho Jenny does not need to sleep. She stands in her room, gazing out the window and sees Fudo press her Lord to the couch, his hands hurriedly pulling at his clothes while He does the same to him. Leaving a trail of kisses down a pale neck, leaving welcomed bruises that will surely fade by morning. Her master’s breathy voice sounding all wrong, sounding _human_ against Fudo’s flesh. 

Jenny withdraws her psychic reach and sits on her unmade bed. The nighttime traffic does nothing to block the sounds of the couch’s creaks, their pleasured moans and gasps, forbidden words.

***

For the next few weeks Fudo barely leaves Lord Satan’s side. 

Nearly always she finds them tangled together in various places around the apartment. Her master typing away with Fudo resting his head on his thigh, or Lord Satan encased in the devilman’s arms, or both of them clinging to each other in the pool. Or countless other compromising positions. 

Her master never pays her any mind, acts as if she is not there, and she takes great care to appear as ignorant as possible. Her frozen expression does nothing to betray her growing concerns. 

Months ago she would’ve been certain to say that this is all part of her Lord’s Plan. To create the ultimate weapon for His noble army - what other reason could there be for sacrificing Amon, His Champion, other than in exchange for an even stronger ally? 

Now, she knows better. She is Lord Satan’s most loyal servant and she has known him for eons. She would follow him anywhere. And she knows with a certainty that frightens her that there is only one explanation for this act and it is painfully, frustratingly human.

On the outside there is nothing special about Fudo. Aside from his devilman side, he is so painfully ordinary.

 _‘And yet it was enough,’_ she thinks, watching her Lord press an affectionate kiss to Fudo’s chin. He had done something that no human or demon or even God Himself had ever managed. He’d changed Him.

***

Zennon calls to her.

“Everything is in place,” he tells her triumphantly. “We are ready to begin.”

Jenny summons an image of her master, finds him curled in bed with his devilman. “Delay the invasion,” she tells the Demon General. 

Zennon doesn’t like that. “What for? We have the humans under our thumbs. Now is the perfect time to make our move, while they are foolish and unaware. Surely Lord Satan has-“

“Delay it,” Jenny insists. “That is his will. When he deems the time right, he will make it known.” 

Zennon growls in displeasure and his other heads hiss in agreement but he backs down. 

This time. 

Weeks pass. 

He comes to Jenny twice more and both times she denies him. 

After the third attempt, Zennon finally loses patience. “How long?! How much longer must we stall?! Have we not waited and sacrificed enough?!” 

Before Jenny can reply, he unfurls his leathery wings and says: “No, we shall wait not a moment longer. Too much has gone into this already. We will proceed with the plan with or without Lord Satan‘s word.” 

Jenny blinks. She had expected this. “He will not be pleased.” 

Zennon bares his fangs and growls. “If the great Lord Satan has any love for us like he claimed a millenia ago, he will understand.” And takes to the sky.

 

As expected, her master is livid. In a flash of blinding light his true form emerges, all twelve wings proudly on display.

“So he wishes to proceed. Hm, how predictable.” 

Psycho Jenny looks up. “What do you command? Has your plan changed, my Lord?” 

Lord Satan, frowning, glances at the bed where Fudo sleeps peacefully and his expression smoothens. “The plan has…evolved.” 

She has to ask. “Do you mean to make Fudo your ally in the war against humans?” 

Her master’s smile carries the weight of a thousand joys and a thousand sorrows. “You already know the answer to that.”

(She does.)

 

“Akira, I need to show you something.”

And as he appears before Fudo in his true form on that day - bright and beautiful in all his glory - and says “I am Satan”, Akira replies: “ _I know._ ”

Surprise flits across Lucifer’s face before it settles into a curious smile. “Oh? How did you figure it out?”

Akira says nothing and looks off to the side, uncomfortable.

“Ah, Amon. Of course.”

(So Amon hadn’t been afraid of Fudo but of Lord Satan’s wrath, Jenny realizes.)

He doesn’t seem angry now. The opposite, in fact. He floats forward and clasps Akira’s hands, cradles them with his cold inhuman ones. “Then you know why I am doing this. You must understand, Akira.”

Akira shakes his head, doesn’t look her master in the eye. “No, Ryo, I don’t…”

Satan’s smile vanishes. Akira looks up, heartbreak and stubbornness written on his face. “I wanted to! I’ve tried to understand you! I don’t want to believe you would do something like this, Ryo!”

Satan blinks and sighs. “Of course you don’t understand. Your heart is still so very human.” He sounds both fond and melancholy.

“But you don’t need to understand. This was set into motion eons ago. Come with me, Akira. If you stay with the humans, you will die. Either by their hand or the demons’.”

Akira looks betrayed. 

He grabs Satan’s shoulders and pulls him close until they’re nose to nose. He shakes him, his voice breaking. “All these times I’ve taken you somewhere, all our times together, all those places I’ve shown you! It will all be gone if you do this, Ryo! This world and it’s people are worth saving, how can you not see that? After…after everything?” Tears slide down his cheeks.

Satan’s wings quiver slightly but he shakes his head, caresses Fudo’s cheek. 

“No, Akira, they all despised me. You are the only one worth saving. And the rest? We can build our own paradise, together.” He smiles. “It will be so perfect, Akira. Anything we desire. It will be perfect enough to even make God jealous.”

But Akira is already shaking his head, stepping back. “No, I can’t. You know I can’t. I… I love you but I won’t follow you into this.” 

He straightens his shoulders and faces him, still crying. “If you try to destroy humanity, you will have to fight me.”

Satan closes his eyes. Psycho Jenny hears his heavy sigh across her mind. He’d expected this. 

“So it is then. A goodbye.” Akira shakes, his hands curled into fists at his side. 

“It doesn’t have to be,” he whispers fiercely. “You‘re my best friend. Don’t do this, Ryo. Please. It’s not too late to turn back.”

Satan shakes his head. “No, but I’m afraid it is.” 

He opens his eyes and drinks in the sight of the devilman, as if committing his features to memory. “Goodbye, Akira.” 

She has never heard her Lord’s voice tremble. “The next time we meet, it will be on the battlefield.”

Fudo releases a long breath and closes his eyes. “Goodbye... Ryo.” He turns and walks away. He doesn’t look back.

Satan stands tall and poised, eyes trained on his disappearing back. Face serene, his beating wings the single giveaway of his distress.

Only when Fudo is well and truly out of sight does he speak again.

“And so it begins,” he says with a strange calmness. “The final battle of love and hate.” 

Somewhere in the distance, Jenny hears an anguished roar. Not one belonging to a human or a demon. A single tear slips past Satan’s eye and she knows her master heard it too.

***

***

***

When the dust settles and the world is quiet, he weeps. 

“I’m sorry, Akira. You were right. I was an idiot.” A lonely figure among the ruins, confessing not to God, but to the cold human corpse beside him.

But no one hears him this time, not even his eyes and ears, his most loyal servant.

He is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that ending but I feel like if I made it happy, it would break the tone and be pretty ooc. Plus, as horrible as the original ending was I think it is very important to Ryo’s character development and realization that he is a Big Stupid Gay. My consolation to you is that they do reunite and get a happy ending (or as much of a happy ending Go Nagai can give us) at the end of Devilman Lady so that’s all that counts! (pls don’t actually read Devilman Lady; read a summary instead)
> 
> Also I love Psycho Jenny, I think she is awesome and extremely powerful and I’d like to see more stuff with her! Originally I wanted to write a funny crackfic about ryoakira being a gross couple that Jenny has to babysit but I realized I can’t really write comedy so this came out instead! (Anyone else feel free to take that idea btw)  
> And while Zennon was very loyal to Ryo in the manga, his crybaby version felt more independent…and thus less likely to listen to him imo.  
> Sorry if there are any characterization mistakes; I’ve read the original manga a year ago, and some side content but not everything! Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
